Album
by Mina1914
Summary: Reminiscing, Arthur delightfully remembers their childhood together. He's been by Ivan's side as long as he can remember.


"Get down from there!"

The small, red-faced English boy gazed up at the tall branches of theoak tree, the great leaves rustling in the breeze of summer. The sun stalked him through the few clouds littering the sky, watching him as he shouted up at the unresponsive tree.

Arthur always grew irritated how the sun followed him everywhere. He would walk a few blocks in the opposite direction, and then he looked back to see it in the same spot, and not behind the buildings. That's when he began to run, until he grew exhausted, and the back of his shirt stuck to his neck. And whenever he found a tree and it's luscious shade, he would sit against the wide bark, watching the drifting clouds as he caught his breath.

This time, his friend that emigrated from Russia, had followed him on his little adventure to escape the blazing sun on a particular hot day, all the way to the same oak tree Arthur rested at. Once Arthur had propped up against the bark, he approached him, earning a surprised hello from his English friend. His only friend.

They talked about birds and the weather for a few minutes as the Russian boy, Ivan, gazed up at the awing tree and it's proud leaves. He bet with Arthur that he could climb up to the tallest branch without breaking a sweat. So, he did.

But, now, Arthur couldn't spot him among the leaves. His bottle green eyes roamed over the branches, trying to spot a dangling, lavender scarf. He always wondered why he wore that everywhere. Even on a hot day like this, he insisted on keeping it around his shoulders. Arthur was convinced he hid something behind it.

The smaller English boy cupped his mouth and shouted, "Ivan! Come down! Where are you?" He grew worried, his eyes darting back and forth over the large tree. He jumped once a head popped out from the leaves, a pair of very light – almost gray – blue eyes meeting his. He could even make out the tint of purple in his irises from down below.

"I'm here! Arthur, it's marvelous up here. Come up!", his platinum blonde friend called down, a smile stretched over his lips. Arthur stared at his smile as he bit on the inside of his cheek softly.

"I dunno..", Arthur said, glancing to his side, as if he would get in trouble for talking to someone in a tree. He began to nibble on his forefinger nail, as usual. Ivan scoffed, "Don't you want to see what it's like, away from the sun and the ground?" Arthur paused, and looked back up at him.

He licked his lips, "How..How do I get up?" He rubbed his fingers together, feeling the sweat in his palm. Ivan smiled and pulled back for a second, Arthur remaining silent, waiting for him to come out. He watched as Ivan appeared again, only now his torso was visible, danging off the high branch he was perched on, his arms reaching down for Arthur.

Arthur gasped, "Ivan, be careful!" Ivan shook his head, "I have good balance. Now, come! I will grab onto your hands and pull you up." Arthur stared up at him, and then shook his head too, "It's too high." Ivan smacked his lips in impatience and pulled his arms back to hold onto the branch. "There is a low branch right there", he pointed to it, "and once you hoist yourself up, place your foot on that and then jump up, and I will grab you."

Arthur wrung his hands nervously, doubtfully, as he glanced at the low branch. He was small, and short, but he was light, so perhaps Ivan _could _support his weight. He's always wanted to go up in one of those marvelous trees, too.

"Okay.", he agreed quietly, as he hesitantly walked to the branch. He separated his small hands to reach out and place them on the branch. He grunted as he pulled himself up, raising his leg in attempt to hook it over. His leg lifted and fell stupidly a few times, before he caught the heel of his foot on the branch, and then pulled himself up. He now laid on top of it, the rough bark digging into his knees. He whined.

"Alright, Arthur, now stand.", he heard Ivan instruct calmly from above. Arthur sucked in a breath once he glanced at the grass below, but gained the courage to slowly lift himself from the branch, his legs wobbling terribly. Once he stood partially straight, he wrapped his arms around the large trunk of the tree.

He looked up at Ivan, seeing how much closer he was. Ivan smiled widely down at him, as if he was proud. Arthur pressed his lips together.

"Good, good! Now, let go of the tree and jump up. Don't forget to give me your hands.", Ivan said, sliding his own arms out to hold them out for Arthur.

Arthur swallowed nervously and looked at his feet. He slowly pulled back from the tree, and then outstretched his arms to Ivan. He felt his stomach tickle in terror once he pushed himself up from the branch, Arthur clenching his eyes shut.

He felt two, sweaty hands wrap around his wrists, a small grunt coming from Ivan. Arthur's eyes shot open, watching Ivan as he hoisted him up with much effort. Arthur prayed persistently in his head to not fall, and his prayers were answered once he was set on the very wide branch beside Ivan.

Arthur panted as he looked at Ivan, his arms wrapped around his friend. Ivan was watching him with an amused expression. Arthur pulled back from him and placed his hands in his lap. His legs dangled off the side of the branch.

"See, Arthur? That wasn't so bad.", Ivan teased as he tapped the freckles on Arthur's nose. Arthur scrunched his nose up and shook his head, "That was horrid." Ivan laughed.

Arthur inhaled and looked around. The leaves surrounded them, shielding them from view from below. The branches were lined up above each other like soldiers, and the bark was cleaner and not scratched, unlike the bark below that could be reached.

Arthur ran his hand over the bark. He studied the hues of the leaves and then looked out past them to see the blue sky. But not the sun, as Ivan promised. Arthur smiled.

Then, he felt a hand pat his head. He looked at Ivan, who was watching him. Ivan continued stroking his hair before he pulled his hand back and smiled softly at him. "How long have we been friends, Arthur?" Arthur blinked a few times, before he began to swing his skinny legs absentmindedly.

"I'd say..ever since you moved here. So, about two years.", Arthur said, and smiled lightly, as he looked into Ivan's light eyes. Ivan loosened his scarf.

"Thank you."

* * *

The clock ticked on the wall, the sound of cars passing outside the window, and the inhales and exhales of their breaths soothing the warm apartment. A bright red blaze stood out from the comfortable shades of brown and peach, Arthur's lit cigarette perched between the Englishman's worn fingers.

A soft smile lingered on his lips as he reminisced. He remembered how Ivan had no other friend besides himself, and how he always teased him about how small he was.

He never asked about why Ivan traveled from Russia, and he never insisted on meeting his family. They were just there. Together, seeing each other whenever they happened to. At school, when they ended up wandering off together, or perhaps at the grocery store with their mothers.

Ivan's mother was sweet. She had waist-long, platinum colored hair – like his, and she always wore presentable apparel, even when she went shopping. Ivan had rarely talked about her, but she seemed very kind and caring. And she was. Arthur never head about his father.

That was when he was nine, and Ivan was ten. Arthur never thought of having a best friend, but Ivan was a bit more open-minded than his other friends at school. At school, Ivan was bullied. He was bullied for his slight-chubbiness, seeing as every other boy was skinny like Arthur, and how he always wore his scarf. But Ivan never paid them no attention, what relieved Arthur. Although, there were only a few things that bothered him. Whenever someone insulted his home country or his accent or how he acted, Ivan would grow quiet, and his eyes would look sad, which made Arthur's heart ache.

Ivan was more affectionate. He would always hug Arthur. Or kiss his cheek, or stroke his hair – which he did most. He always complimented a girl's or boy's hair or face, or smile. And he would be kind to the teachers – but he was not a kiss-up. The adults liked him, which made the other kids jealous and mean.

Arthur had trouble with comforting people, but he tried his best with Ivan, because he knew it wasn't fair. He knew Ivan was the kindest and most selfless boy he's met in his life, and he hated the kids that pestered him. One time, at lunch, a boy had called Ivan a 'commie' and a cold-hearted prick. Arthur got so angered, that he threw his lunch at the boy before he grabbed Ivan and ran with him, out of the school grounds to their oak tree, where no one would find them.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he lifted the cigarette to his lips, and inhaled, looking down to his side. He reached out his other hand to place it on the head of platinum blonde hair, and began to stroke it, threading his fingers through the short, smooth locks. A few mumbles stirred the comfortable silence, the body to Arthur's side moving below the brown covers.

The smile on Arthur's lips grew, revealing a bit of teeth. He leaned down to press a kiss to Ivan's head, and then rested back against the headboard. Arthur looked at Ivan's shelf ofmatryoshka dolls, and then the pictures of his sisters on his desk. There was also a picture of the long-haired dog that Ivan owned as a child, called 'Sunflower'. It's lips were curved upwards at the ends, smiling brightly. Arthur remembered him, too.

"..Arthur.", he heard Ivan mumble softly, a large hand sliding out from underneath the blanket to rest on Arthur's stomach. Arthur patted his hand, "Morning, love." Ivan hooked his arm around Arthur's waist and began to pull him down to him.

Arthur laughed, "Wait, wait! Let me put my cigarette out." Ivan grew still, and waited for Arthur to. Arthur reached back to grind the cigarette into the ash tray on the nightstand, before he reached up to turn the lamp off. Then, he scooted down, pulling the blanket over his head to lay underneath it, beside Ivan.

Ivan snaked his arms around Arthur, pulling him closer. Once Arthur's eyes adjusted, he could see Ivan's eyes watching him, a content smile on his lips. Arthur draped his arm over Ivan's waist, and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

He felt Ivan stroke his bare back with his large, warm hand as he returned the kiss.

"What were you thinking about?", Ivan asked once he pulled back to press his lips to Arthur's cheek as he used to. Arthur smiled, "How I dumped my soup on that kid's head." Ivan paused and then laughed, his body shaking, moving the blanket.

He was still snorting as he tried to speak, "And..And we ran away? To the tree?" Arthur nodded, "Yeah, that time." Ivan hid his face in Arthur's neck as he continued to laugh, recalling the memory, which made Arthur grin.

Ivan's laughter eventually died down to sniffles, and then he sighed, which resulted in silence. Arthur ran his hand over Ivan's side, feeling the small bumps of his ribcage, and the curve of his stomach and then the bare hill of his hip.

Arthur could feel Ivan's warm arms hugging around him, his breathes brushing against his collarbone. Arthur kissed his head again, and rested his hand on his hip.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Ivan pulled away, Arthur pausing and looking at him. Ivan smiled lightly, "We should look at the album." Arthur exhaled and then sat up, the blanket making a tent, positioned on his head. Arthur rubbed his eyes, "Alright, then. Go get it."

Ivan grinned before he slipped out from underneath the blankets, Arthur listening to his heavy footsteps as he walked to the bookshelf. He heard the shuffling of papers and the creak of the floorboards.

Once Ivan returned underneath the covers, Arthur was now sitting cross-legged. Ivan imitated his seated position, the blanket tent even higher because of Ivan's head. Arthur remained silent as Ivan placed the thick photo album between them, and then lifted the cover, the spine cracking from it's abuse.

The first picture both of them saw, was them sitting beside each other on the swing set at school, innocent smiles on their faces. A picture that Ivan's older sister took for them.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little one-shot drabble I whipped up cause I was thirsty for RusEng at the time. This was written last year.


End file.
